


I'll Become Your Everything

by SeaofSin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (but not with daddy kink), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Canon, Requested fic, Smut, non-sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofSin/pseuds/SeaofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I... I don’t know. I guess when I lost you… I lost everything. Ever since we lost mama and papa, you became like a father figure to me. I’m sorry if that was weird, I didn’t mean to let that out.” she sniffled, leaning into his arms, shivering slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Become Your Everything

_Silence_. It's all he seems to know anymore. Or, at least it was. Now there's the faint sound of... people? Voices? Pietro can't tell. There's the vague noise of chatter, before things grow far clearer.

 _Bleep. Bleep_. "Shit! It worked! It actually worked! Stark to Rogers, we've actually got the kid back! The EEG is recording activity!"

"Wait, what? Why are you telling me? Get Wanda!" came the somewhat staticky reply, mixed alongside the sounds of general excitement.

Pietro doesn't know what's going on, but he does know that all of the ruckus is obnoxious. With a pained groan, he forced his eyes open, attempting to move himself out of bed and somewhere quiet. His body doesn't seem to want to respond, every limb feeling as though it were made of lead, his vision blurry, and his head aching. "Stop... Yelling." he managed to force out through gritted teeth, quieting the commotion.

"Okay, wow. First off, didn't expect him to get conscious that quickly. Second, you okay? You need water, food?" Tony? It sounds like Tony, his eyes can't really focus yet. When his vision comes back, his suspicions are confirmed. It's Tony, and Helen Cho in the background, both seemingly shocked, based on the expressions on their faces.

"Wa-" He wants Wanda, but his throat feels dry, choking him.

"Water. Got it." Tony replied, walking off to the sink in the corner to fill up a glass, and walking back with great haste to shove it into Pietro's trembling hands. With a bit of effort, Pietro (and some aid from Helen) managed to push himself somewhat upright, guiding the glass to his lips and drinking the fluid.

Tony smiled, watching him consume his water before taking the empty glass from him, shooting him a friendly grin. "Hey there kid, it's good to have you back."

"My sister... Where is Wanda? Why isn't she here?" Pietro grumbled, attempting to seat himself in a completely upright position. Every muscle in his body was crying in protest, his limbs resisting each subtle movement. Dying was painful, coming back... slightly less so. Still hurt like hell.

"She's here, she's outside. Helen and I were working on you for a while. Six months. Not bad though, considering the likelihood of most people coming back to life is usually zero to none. Your metabolism put you in sort of "hibernation" state after the incident. Your tissue was repaired but the brain wouldn't jumpstart," Tony explained, his hands moving through the air for dramatic effect. Behind him, Helen gave Pietro a kind smile, gesturing towards the door as if to ask 'you want me to fetch your sister?'

Yes. He would like that very much. With a pained nod, he watched Helen walk out of the room as Tony continued to ramble on about the miraculous effects of his metabolism and whatever else came to his mind. Pietro honestly couldn't care at the moment.

"He's in there. He's awake, a bit groggy, but perfectly healthy. The system shock seems to have worked." he could hear Helen saying outside the room in a hushed whispered.

"Thank you, Dr. Cho. Thank you for bringing him back to me." Wanda. Sweet, precious Wanda. Her voice was more heavenly than any choir could ever hope to be, the sweet melody of her words a balm to his restless soul.

He tried to stand up, to race to her side, only to give up half way, his body protesting.

Tony's incessant chatter seemed to screech to a halt as Wanda walked in, her eyes wide. Tears began to brim in her eyes, and her lip trembled as she saw him. Cautiously, she braced herself against the door, observing him for a few silent moments before charging over to him, her arms wrapping around him in a snake like grip as she trembled around him. Loud, wordless sobs wracked her body, her small frame trembling in his arms as she held him close, as though she never wanted to let him go again.

"Hey there, Wanda. Missed you." he whispered, feeling tears streaming down his face. He buried his face into her shoulder, clasping her as close as he physically could. He would never part from her again. Six months, she had been alone. He wouldn't have survived a single second without her.

Wanda was sniffling, her trembling hands digging into his shirt. "D-daddy..."

He couldn't have heard that right.

Even Tony looked shocked, his jaw dropped and eyes blown wide with absolute confusion. "Um, yeah. You two have your little reunion, I'll go file your report. Gotta go undo that death certificate." he stammered, lumbering his way out of the room.

"Wanda? Wanda, are you alright?" he whispered after a few moments of silence.

Wanda still seemed shaken up, her body quivering as she began to loudly sob against him, her tears staining the white t-shirt he had been put into while unconscious, her wails louder than an alarm. "Daddy..." she managed to force out, shocking him just as much as the first time.

"Shh... I'm here. I'm better." Pietro promised, tangling his fingers in her knotted mess of curls. "I'm here for you." He wasn't sure why she was calling him 'daddy', but right now he couldn't quite bring himself to care enough to ask yet. In good time, after the initial shock of being literally brought back from the dead wore off.

"I just... You... You left me. You left me alone. You promised you would come back for me..." Wanda stuttered, resting her cheek agains this shoulder.

"I know, I know. I broke my promise, and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, sweetie. I love you, you know that. I love you more than anything else." Pietro whispered, pouring his whole heart into his apology.

"I felt it. I felt everything. It hurt... I felt your soul leave, and it hurt. More than the bullets, more than the empty ache in my chest..." she mumbled, burying her face into his shirt.

"And I'm sorry for that. I promise I'll never do anything like that again." he said, kissing her forehead.

They held each other, their fingers finding the other's, and twining them together, their palms coming to rest flush against that of their twin's. For how long they were like this, they didn't know, nor did they care. What mattered was they were together once more, that they had each other again. This was all they would need, now and forever.

Eventually, Pietro decided to address the elephant in the room. He felt guilty about it, but he was entirely curious about it. "Wanda, about earlier... You called me 'daddy'. I don't want to pry, but I'm a bit confused. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, it just shocked me a little was all." he asked, rubbing her back with gentle fingers.

Thoughtfully, Wanda chewed her lip, hiding her faint blush in his shoulder. "I... I don't know. I guess when I lost you... I lost everything. Ever since we lost mama and papa, you became like a father figure to me. I'm sorry if that was weird, I didn't mean to let that out." she sniffled, leaning into his arms, shivering slightly.

Soothingly, he began to rub her back, kissing her crown gently and rocking her. "Wanda, you can call me whatever you want. I'm here for you, I want to make you happy. If you want to call me that, then you can. If you want me to be your father figure, I will be, I will be anything you want, alright? You're precious to me, your wish is my command." he murmured affectionately. He's missed her, so much. He'd be damned if he made her feel bad about anything she was, every part of her was miraculous and perfect, he wouldn't change a thing. Their jagged ends and splintered souls would always fit perfectly together, no matter what. Besides, he's seen stranger. After all, he's just come back from the dead.

"L-love you." Wanda managed to choke out, resting her head against his sturdy chest, allowing him to comb his fingers through her hair.

"Love you too, Wanda. Come now, dry your tears." Pietro whispered, kissing her cheeks gently and cupping her jaw.

"Are you really not scared about my... What I just called you?" she hiccuped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her voice was small, vulnerable. Small quakes wracked her body, and he held her tight, wanting to soothe away any anxieties she may still have.

"Of course not. I love you, and as I said; anything you want to call me, you can." he whispered, a kind smile on his lips.

"It just sort of came on, you know? I just... I've never thought about it before, not until you died. Then it kind of hit me. It struck me that I thought of you as a father figure towards me. The way you want to protect me, chase away my fears, keep me away from harm... That's what fathers are supposed to do right? You took on all of that responsibility so young, just so I could try to maintain some semblance of a childhood." she explained, nuzzling herself into his shoulder. Fear seemed present in her voice, as if she was afraid of his rejection.

As though he would ever deny her anything.

"I suppose in a certain sense I can understand it." he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. She was still tense, her body stiff in his arms, and he wanted to dissipate her fears.

"I just feel so ridiculous for it is all. I mean, here I am, in love with my brother, yet I'm calling him my father." she laughed nervously, digging her fingers into his shirt. "Even Freud would be baffled by this all."

A smile graced his lips, and he leaned in to kiss her softly. "You shouldn't be ashamed. To hell with what Freud would say. I love you, and I would do anything for you."

"Then you don't care? I mean, what if I call you it again? You wouldn't care?" Wanda asked, her eyes wide with shock. "I- I just want a week of feeling young again. We were forced to grow up way too fast, and I've had to play the strong one while you were gone. I want to feel protected, I want to know someone will take care of me, just for this week. Be my father figure for the week, protect me, let me feel giddy and childish and silly. Would you do that for me?" she asked quietly, playing with his fingers.

Pietro simply smiled, kissing her nose in response. "Wanda, I would do it, even if you wanted it for a lifetime. You're the most important person to me. Never feel guilty about any part of you." he said quietly, cuddling her close to him. "I'll be anything for you, I always will. Anything you desire, you will have. Now, dry your tears, lest I start crying again as well."

Pietro found himself growing used to her unusual nickname for him, happy to respond regardless if she addressed him as 'Pietro' or 'daddy', depending on her mood. The week came and went, and Pietro found a fairly comfortable rhythm in his recuperation. During the days he and Wanda would continue to act as Avengers, and once home, he would happily treat her as his darling girl: brushing her hair, giving innocent kisses to the cheeks, cuddling on the couch after dinner as they watched movies together, laughing like children and building pillow forts...

He had almost entirely forgotten their more romantic entanglements, happy to just act as her guardian, even indulging himself a bit in her fantasy, occasionally allowing himself to believe he was a child for a moment, and they were back in their old Sokovian home.

Wanda, however, was all too happy to remind him of the rather passionate portion of their love for one another.

Pietro had already forgotten that she had only wanted to act young for the duration of a week, and was entirely taken aback when she had slammed him to the wall upon their return home, eyes growing wide with shock at the sudden crush of her lips against his own, her hot tongue finding its way into his mouth, tangling with his.

"Wanda?" he breathed, his lips tingling from the kiss. It has been so long... "Sweetheart?"

"I want you. I don't want to be your little girl anymore, I want to be your lover." she whispered, ghosting her lips over the curve of his cheek, her warm breath fanning over his face. "I want to be your Wanda again. The sister you took to your bed, the sister you made love to and brought her the pleasures only you could bring her."

Pietro felt a flush of heart race down his spine at her words, lust coursing through his veins at her smoldering gaze. "I- oh God." he breathed, his voice husky. "I'm going to be awful, fair warning. Been out of practice six months." Pietro joked, tugging his collar a bit awkwardly.

Wanda simply smirked, chewing her lips lightly to tease him before leaning in for another quick, searing kiss. "Doubt it. Come here, darling, let's go to the bedroom." She pulled on his hands, standing up to urge him to his feet. Pietro laughed breathlessly as he followed her, allowing her to yank him into their room and shove him onto the bed.

Wordlessly, Wanda crawled over beside him, smiling at him as she settled on her side.

"You're something else, you know that?" he said, reaching up to kiss her deeply.

"Mmm, I try." she chuckled, pulling him atop of her and pushing at his clothes, indicating she wanted them gone; now. That was something he could certainly do.

With a speedy flurry, his clothes were tossed all about the room, and his eager fingers gave a curious tug at her top, asking for permission to remove it. Slowly, Wanda nodded, sitting upright so he could slowly peel away her clothes layer by layer, his reverent mouth pressing breathy kisses to every inch of exposed skin with great passion. "You're even more beautiful than I remembered..." he whispered, before giving her a cheeky grin. "I loved my little Wanda, but I've certainly missed my real Wanda. The sister I grew up with, the sister who I fell helplessly in love with."

"I know, I just needed some time to readjust. I love you too, Pietro. I've missed this, possibly more than you have." she giggled, pulling him close for a kiss, parting her thighs.

Pietro gently kissed her forehead, looking into her eyes. "You sure? You're not scared, right?" he whispered, brushing her hair back.

"No. I want this, I want you. Are you comfortable with it?" she asked, returning that same affection with gentle hands and soft kisses.

"Of course. I love you, so much, Wanda." Was his reply, and he pushed his body against hers, resting himself between her thighs. His fingers trailed over her hip, eliciting shivers of delight from Wanda. Ever so slowly, he pressed a finger into her, ensuring she was ready. He chewed his lip, feeling a bit nervous as he whispered "You want me?"

"Yes, Pietro, please." Wanda whispered quietly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly.

"Lie back, let me take care of everything." he grumbled, stroking her cheek with the utmost gentleness as he removed his other hand from her body.

A soft smile was his reward, followed by a quick kiss to his cheek. Wordlessly, she kissed him on the mouth, wrapping her legs around his hips to encourage him to go further.

Slowly, he pressed into her, watching her every reaction, listening to every breath she uttered as he moved, settling himself inside of her before stopping. "You good?"

"I'm good."

Gently at first, he began to rock against her, drawing hushed breaths and quiet whimpers from her lips. He's missed those noises, missed the feeling of being connected to her in this way, where he could feel every pulse of her heart and hear every pleasured sigh, and she in turn would draw the same reactions from him.

"Pietro, I'm not fragile. You don't have to be so gentle. Make love to me, don't be scared..." Wanda encouraged, rocking her hips lightly against his, the soft bump of their jutted hip bones all too familiar.

"I know... I just- I'm absolutely awestruck. I love you, so much... I almost lost everything. I don't deserve you. You should have moved on... Found someone better, someone worthy of your love and grace..." he mumbled, trembling with the utter love he felt washing over him.

"Pietro, don't. Don't you ever imply that there is someone better. There is no one more worthy of my love than you, my dear brother. You're everything to me." Wanda chided, kissing his brow with the utmost tenderness.

He could feel his heart swelling, his breast fit to burst with the overwhelming joy that came over him. What had he done to deserve her? "Wanda, sweet... I can't possibly express how much I love you..."

"Then don't. We don't need words. I can feel it, you know. It's in your mind, and I can hear it, all of the love, and I share it." she whispered, running her fingers over his temple. Pietro could feel a small jolt, a sudden influx of emotions.

Words were no longer needed, he decided. With a hushed breath, he began to move a bit more firmly against her, feeling the drag of her nails against his back, urging him for more. Quieted breaths and withheld noises of raw pleasure began to flood the room, spilling from both him and her as they held fast to their twin, their hips crashing pleasurably and their breaths mingling in the cool winter air.

The dig of her heels in his hips spurred him on, the low grunts escaping his lips increasing the pulse of her heart against his chest. The brush of her skin, the flush of heat against him, everything about her was fire and passion, and he would never ask to douse those flames, happy to burn with her. A jolt of pleasure coursed down his spine as she released, her mind extending her pleasure to him, pushing him over that metaphorical mountain to join her, their bodies twined and their hearts pounding wildly.

"Wow... And you thought you were going to be awful." she teased breathlessly, carding her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"You okay, Wanda? You need water? A shower? Some space?" he asked, rolling himself off of her after kissing her brow. He was prepared to dart into the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water, but Wanda's arm was thrown about his waist, pulling him against her, flesh on flesh.

"No, I want to cuddle. I'm good, Pietro. I'm good." she mumbled, nuzzling herself into his sturdy chest.

His fingers came to tangle in her curls, the silky strands coiling around the digits and softer than any sheets. "Just checking, sweetheart. I love you. You know that, right?" he breathed, ghosting little kisses over her temple, pushing away the beads of sweat accumulating there.

"I know, my darling. I really liked that. And I wanted to thank you for indulging me this week." Wanda mentioned appreciatively, running her fingers over his back in soothing patterns.

"Anything for you, Wanda. You're my everything, I love you so much, and I want to make you happy." Pietro said, reaching his arms around her so he could draw her closer.

"My darling brother. I love you, so much. Thank you, for everything. It's been a strange week, my friend, but we've seen it through. You and I, let's never part ways again." she mumbled sleepily, trailing her red tinted fingers over the planes of his chest.

He could feel his eyes slipping closed, his body falling into a peaceful sleep, but not before he whispered. "No, never."

Wanda remained awake, softly brushing his hair back, her mind still entwined with his. She may have wanted a guardian for the week, but he would not yet know of her routine as his nighttime guardian, forcing away all terrors from his thoughts, replacing them with pleasant dreams. Wanda smiled in the dark, leaning in to kiss his brow softly, whispering. "I love you, brother. Sleep well, my sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who asked for smut with daddy kink. I know this is probably not what you meant, because the daddy kink and smut became mutually exclusive with about zero overlap.


End file.
